


Между небом и водой

by blackfilm



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boats and Ships, Crimes & Criminals, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Second Impact
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: АУ, где Гендо не связался с Юи, а стал тусить с Фуюцки. Пост-Второй удар, они живут вместе на лодке.
Relationships: Fuyutsuki Kouzou/Ikari Gendou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Между небом и водой

_— Если мне суждено быть вашим лучшим «я», —  
прошептал он, — то вы, вероятно, мое худшее «я»,   
«я», которого мне надо страшиться. Выходит, что   
мы старые знакомые._

  
  
  
Простыня, как обычно, сбилась под ним влажными складками — а все потому, что Рокубунги опять навалился на него во сне. На своей стороне футона ему, видимо, не спалось: Фуюцки будто печка придавила, и жар от него удваивал и без того утомительный летний зной. Он безжалостно пихнул горячее тело в бок.

— Будешь спать на полу, — голос со сна был глухим и хриплым. Гендо не сразу, но отодвинулся. Дышать сразу стало легче. Фуюцки кашлянул и потер сонно глаза, находясь в каком-то безразличном ступоре от духоты и тянущих его назад остатков сонливости. Сверился с наручными часами, поморгал невидяще: семь утра. Семь утра, а уже под тридцать. Что же будет днем? Легкое летнее одеяло путалось в ногах — видимо, он сбросил его во сне. Ужасный климат. Ужасное место. Зря он не купил тогда вентилятор, когда ему предлагали на рынке. Мог бы сейчас...

Мог бы...

Мысль потерялась. Он заворочался, тяжело повернулся набок — это был первый шаг на пути к подъему, и значительный, — и широко зевнул, рискуя вывихнуть челюсть. Луч солнца, пробивающегося сквозь неплотно задернутую занавеску, пересекал дощатый крашеный пол, подсвечивал золотым склянки на полках и как бы призывал их крепиться перед перспективой очередного теплого денька на берегах нового Тойохаси — хотя, скорее, на руинах старого Тойохаси. Цунами в четыреста метров высотой раскидало тогда творения рук человеческих как детские кубики и одним движением смело людей с лица земли. Лишь полуразрушенные остовы зданий остались торчать кое-где из воды как гигантские зубы доисторического ящера. Как безмолвные памятники всем погибшим и пропавшим без вести — безнадежно затопленные по пояс, медленно гниющие в таинственном и жутком молчании. Фуюцки вдруг подумал о том, что сегодня его не разбудила, как обычно, в пять утра корабельная сирена. Неужели наконец сломалась?

Сзади послышалось какое-то движение, и рука Гендо обняла его за голую грудь. Что-то твердое и еще более горячее уперлось ему в бедро; Фуюцки казалось, что он ощущает даже влажное пятно на хлопке его трусов. Гендо прижался к нему всем телом, его рука скользнула ниже, и Фуюцки дернулся с места.

— На сегодня у нас много работы, — он высвободился из объятия и поднялся.

Гендо, привстав на локте, смотрел, как он ищет свою футболку. Фуюцки не удержался и бросил на него взгляд, покидая комнату: смуглое длинное тело на простыне, замершее в скульптурной позе, простая белая майка и темные трусы, вызывающе топорщащиеся над очевидной эрекцией.

Как, в сущности, глупо выглядит возбужденный мужчина, подумал он, заходя в темную узкую каморку с душем. Женский род поистине превосходит их в таинственности, к тому же они эстетически приятнее взору.

Он думал об эстетически приятных женщинах, которых ему доводилось встречать на жизненном пути, быстро намыливаясь, и продолжал думать, жмурясь и подставляя длинное скуластое лицо под тонкие струи прохладной воды с едва уловимым запахом хлора. Напор воды был слабым — запас пресной воды на судне они вынуждены были расходовать экономно, — и этот небольшой прохладный душ, неспособный смыть ночные кошмары, был всем, что мог себе позволить Фуюцки. 

Все равно проку в нем было чуть. Стоило выйти из душевой и начать одеваться, как тончайшая пленка пота снова покрывала все тело, будто концентрируясь из влажного воздуха. По пути на кухню он встретил Гендо, возвращавшегося с улицы. Он выносил футон на просушку.

— Ясно, безветренно. — сообщил он Фуюцки. — Плюс тридцать два.

— Кажется, запах нефти вернулся, — добавил он, поколебавшись, как бы извиняющимся тоном.

Фуюцки прихватил с кухни сигареты с зажигалкой и откинув полог сам вышел наружу. Твердым, широким шагом прошел по палубе на корму, щурясь от безжалостной белизны солнечного света, и глубоко вдохнул воздух снаружи — да, это определенно был его старый мучитель. Запах океана, дыма, влажного настила из досок, свежей краски и пеньки — и под всеми этими запахами одуряюще гудронный, отчетливый запах нефти. Раздражающий его подобно назойливому, в ушах свербящему тонкому писку.

Он поджег сигарету и закурил у борта, глубоко затягиваясь в попытке отбить этот запах. Восходящее солнце бликовало снопами искр на каждой мелкой волне, разбегающейся рябью у борта, и жгло понизу его бледные щеки. Он сдвинул панаму на затылок и перевел взгляд вдаль — полный штиль делал море гладким как свежевыглаженная простыня. Фуюцки сощурился, разглядывая бухту на месте полузатопленного побережья: деревянные, держащиеся на сваях дорожки-настилы огибали обломки бывших небоскребов, множество крытых лодок самых разных размеров покачивались у этих самодельных дорог на вечном приколе. Лишившимся после Второго удара домов обитателям побережья было некуда деваться, и именно им выпала доля обживать это злосчастное место, делая его хоть как-то пригодным для жизни. То, что они преуспели, казалось каким-то невероятным чудом, служившим наглядным доказательством того, насколько сильна и упряма воля к жизни.

За руинами павших зданий возвышался огромный — на таком расстоянии поля зрения не хватало, чтобы охватить его высоченный черный борт целиком, — «Атлантик либерти», бывший нефтяной танкер на службе у промышленности Японии. Теперь он превратился в настоящий многоярусный мини-город с запутанной сетью улочек, тупиков, сомнительных забегаловок, и с местным черным рынком, расположившимся между самодельных, кое-как слепленных из подручных средств и частей старых лодок домишек на верхней палубе. Что творилось в служебных помещениях в рубке, Фуюцки предпочитал не проверять, но до него доходили самые противоречивые слухи.

— Доброе утро, доктор!

Он приветственно махнул рукой соседу через лодку, не испытывая большой радости от лицезрения его широкой улыбки. Социальные связи поневоле крепли, когда «дома» разделяли всего полметра.

— Как оно разогрело-то? Неделю уже шпарит.

— Антициклон, — принужденно улыбнулся Фуюцки и, извинившись и загасив окурок, скрылся внутри жилой надстройки. В плавучий дом видавшую виды лодку превратил еще ее предыдущий владелец; он же и передал Фуюцки часть необходимого для его практики оборудования. Другую часть пришлось доставать по знакомым и бывшим коллегам — официальные медицинские организации испытывали точно такие же сложности с обеспечением и ничем не могли ему помочь.

Гендо придирчиво оглядел воду, куда ранее кинул таблетку для обеззараживания, и перелил в чайник.

— Ты выждал? — не удержался Фуюцки.

— Все по инструкции.

Он поставил чайник на газовую плитку, щелкнул клапаном на баллоне. Кухня представляла собой еще один небольшой закуток, и Фуюцки с трудом мог разместить под откидным столиком свои длинные ноги. Он машинально потянулся за пачкой и зажег вторую утреннюю сигарету. Гендо следил за ним неодобрительно.

— Не могли бы вы хотя бы с утра...

«Не мог бы», хотел сказать Фуюцки, но потом устыдился, нахмурился и затушил сигарету. В конце концов, это было и пожароопасно — курить на лодке. Он много раз собирался бросить, но после Второго удара его зависимость приобрела какой-то не виданный ранее размах. Пациенты не улучшали ситуацию: ему часто платили теми же блоками сигарет или едой, в ходу был натуральный обмен.

Фуюцки с треском вскрыл упаковку растворимого мисо-супа и приподняв бровь наблюдал, как кусок супа вывалился в чашу. Гендо тоже смотрел с интересом и покачал головой, встретившись с ним взглядом.

Они ели по-деловому, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Фуюцки даже не стал разворачивать обычную утреннюю газету, которую взял у почтальона Рокубунги, и только бросал изредка косые взгляды на заголовки первой полосы, жирно пропечатанные на дешевой тонкой бумаге.

— Вода у берега цветет все активнее, — заметил Гендо, намазывая джем на толстый тост.

— Ну, этого следовало ожидать, при таких глобальных климатических сдвигах...

— И что же это?

— Любая термофильная водоросль. Хламидомонада, возможно, — Фуюцки пожал плечами.

— Говорят, у Южного полюса океан стал совсем красным.

— Не хотел бы я там оказаться. Многие из этих водорослей ядовиты.

Фуюцки отметил мельком, что никогда не слышал про красный океан, хотя и читал все попадающиеся ему статьи о Втором ударе с каким-то болезненным любопытством, далеко выходящим за пределы профессионального. Должно быть, это совсем новые исследования. Он налил себе еще кофе, помешивая сахар ложечкой.

— Помните Юи? Юи Икари? — вдруг оживился Гендо.

— Да, конечно. — Он не подал виду, но напрягся. Такие обсуждения не сулили ничего хорошего. — Я надеюсь, с ней все в порядке?

— Да, она вышла замуж за того типа... парень из департамента синтетической химии, ассистент профессора Назаки, как его звали? Такеда, кажется. 

— Рета Такеда. 

— Да, точно. У них маленькая дочь. Я не видел, но Юи обещала передать фото. Но что важнее, они оба теперь работают в какой-то закрытой лаборатории ООН, и у них нехватка кадров.

Гендо придвинулся ближе и понизил голос, как в шпионском фильме:

— Они работают над теорией искусственной эволюции.

Он отодвинулся и сплел пальцы у рта, пряча усмешку. Глаза его блестели, когда он добавил:

— Над тем, чтобы она перестала быть теорией. 

Он явно был доволен собой и ждал какой-то реакции от Фуюцки. Однако Фуюцки не спешил восхищаться его находкой. Наоборот — нахмурился:

— Ты хочешь сказать, что... что я мог бы работать с ними?

Гендо кивнул, по-прежнему не отнимая пальцев: — Я могу это устроить. Для вас там точно найдется место.

«Но для тебя там нет места», — хотел сказать Фуюцки, и только потом осознал, что Рокубунги готов устроить все это только ради него. Он и не рассчитывает, что они будут вместе.

Это было странное знание. Раньше Рокубунги не давал поводов заподозрить себя в великодушии. Он посидел в раздумьях, прикидывая все за и против.

— Не хочу зря беспокоить Юи, — наконец произнес Фуюцки и принялся тщательно вытирать губы сложенной салфеткой. «Не хочу видеть Юи», возможно, было бы более честным ответом. Не хочу запоминать ее замужней женщиной. Он эгоистично желал, чтобы она осталась в его памяти той, прежней: юной и смешливой, тонкой гибкой фигуркой в белом халате, почти девочкой. Видеть ее каждый день, видеть их семейное счастье с Ретой Такедой — да что она в нем нашла, кстати? — было бы изощренной пыткой.

— Зря? — неверяще переспросил Гендо. — Вы же один из немногих специалистов — да вы лично разрабатывали механизмы...

— Нет, — отрезал Фуюцки. Он глянул мельком на Гендо и не смог понять отсутствующее выражение его лица. — Тебе не кажется, — добавил он уже мягче, — что это попросту унизительно: просить свою бывшую студентку о помощи?

— Как пожелаете. — Гендо смотрел куда-то в дверной проем, взгляд его был рассеян. — Но вы тратите свой талант на вещи неподходящие.

Фуюцки хмыкнул. Как предсказуемо: стоит пустить кого-то в свою постель — и он начинает считать себя вправе распоряжаться вашей жизнью, будто вместе с занятым местом вы передали ему какую-то доверенность или признали, что нуждаетесь в руководстве. И, как он теперь убеждался, мужчина в этом плане ничем не уступал женщине.

— Если ты закончил, можешь убрать со стола, — сказал он Гендо.

Он поглядывал на его обтянутую майкой спину, пока Гендо собирал посуду и приседал, задвигая ее в мойку, на то, как туго и скользко перекатываются под загорелой кожей его дельтовидные мышцы, и задал вопрос, который вертелся у него на языке уже долгое время:

— Рокубунги... почему тебя не призвали?

В первый год объявили всеобщую мобилизацию. Все мужчины в в возрасте от шестнадцати до сорока лет обязаны были явиться в пункты сбора, чтобы пройти освидетельствование, при этом выбить отсрочку было практически нереально — страна нуждалась в защите в преддверии новой мировой войны. Рокубунги должен был оказаться среди них — но он как-то раз упомянул, что провел первый год в Осаке, помогая родственникам в расчистке завалов.

— Я был не годен.

Фуюцки оглядел его с головы до ног: — А по мне, так ты вполне годишься.

— Благодарю.

Фуюцки показалось, что улыбка скользнула по его губам. Он поднялся с резко скрипнувшего стула, чтобы идти, когда Гендо предложил вполголоса: — Я в душ. Можете присоединиться, если хотите.

Непривычная мягкость его голоса будоражила и рисовала в воображении самые соблазнительные картины, но Фуюцки покачал головой.

— Не сегодня.  
  


***

  
  
Иногда ему почти удавалось забыть о его присутствии.

Погрузившись с головой в работу, он почти не замечал его, отмечая лишь дальним, неважным уголком сознания чужие перемещения, темный силуэт, скользящий по приемной, от стеллажей к шкафчику, от шкафчика на кухню, и из кухни со стерильными инструментами в тазу.

Но потом он рассеянно оборачивался и вздрагивал от пристального взгляда синих глаз над защитной маской. Рокубунги был предупредителен, молчалив и безукоризненно послушен, и эта покорность была хуже всего. Он больше не пытался влезать в его беседы с пациентами и, кажется, даже не слушал их. Молча подавал требуемое, молча протирал зажимы и пинцеты, и собирал грязные тампоны в лотки.

Что-то новое появилось в их случайных касаниях, нечаянных столкновениях рук над местами обработок. Какая-то новая неловкость, странное отторжение, будто совместные ночи не сблизили их, а наоборот, обострили старую дремлющую неприязнь, возникшую ровно в тот день, когда в Киото Фуюцки первый раз увидел Гендо Рокубунги, — и так никогда и не покинувшую его на самом деле.

Но раньше он мог объяснить себе неприязнь тем, что незнакомому ему Рокубунги, троечнику и задире, удалось в два счета завоевать симпатию Юи Икари. Почему же теперь он был по-прежнему предвзят? 

Он повесил стетоскоп на шею.

— Сейчас я не слышу никаких проблем, но если вы говорите...

Норико перебила его, в ее голосе звенели слезы: — Доктор, оно так и ухнуло, я так испугалась...

— Да, понятно. Конечно, с этой жарой следует быть внимательней. Вы так и принимаете амлодипин? Хорошо, только не забывайте, пожалуйста.

Госпожа Норико Йосихару была ему хорошо знакома: они с мужем жили на северной оконечности мостков, у развалин высотной гостиницы «Loisir Hotel». Она неплохо шила, и Фуюцки несколько раз обращался к ней за нужными ему переделками.

— Одышки не замечали? — Она покачала головой. — Я выпишу вам — где-то у меня были бланки... А мочитесь как, в нормальном объеме?

Пациентка замялась и потупилась.

— Послушайте, все сказанное останется в этом кабинете. 

Норико опустила голову ниже, и на ее щеках заалел слабый румянец. Что ж...

— Рокубунги, посмотри, пожалуйста, как там наша колонка, — он постарался, чтобы голос его звучал как можно небрежнее.

Гендо снял маску, отложил планшет и беспрекословно покинул помещение. Выходя, он, конечно же, прошел мимо подсобки с газовой колонкой рядом с душевой. 

Женщины часто стеснялись его нового помощника. Наверное, это было ожидаемо. Фуюцки методом перебора нашел нужный бланк, достал печать, и взялся за перьевую ручку. Норико уставилась куда-то ему за плечо пустым взглядом и медленно покачала головой.

— Он странный, — вдруг поделилась она. Фуюцки оторвался от заполнения бумаг и воззрился на женщину, пораженный. — Вы видели, как он смотрит?

— Гм.

Фуюцки пребывал в полном замешательстве.

— Я прошу прощения, господин доктор... — Норико прижала руку к груди в умоляющем жесте, — но когда он стоит за спиной, мне очень не по себе.

После некоторых колебаний он вписал в рецепт и легкое успокоительное. Точно не повредит, — а помочь может. Закончив с госпожой Йосихару (и выслушав слезные сердечные благодарности, от которых ему всегда становилось неловко — он ведь не делал ничего особенного и точно не спасал жизни), Фуюцки поглядел на расписание, потом на часы. У него был примерно час свободного времени.

Он еще раз перепроверил свои списки необходимых препаратов для Красного Креста, беззвучно шевеля губами и хмурясь, потом встал, от души потянулся, сунул сигареты в карман брюк и вышел на палубу.

Вылинявшее голубое небо раскинулось над ним огромным, дышащим жаром куполом. Ни облачка, подумал Фуюцки со смешанным чувством ужаса и смирения, но одно облачко при более тщательном рассмотрении все-таки нашлось: в самом зените, бледное и перистое, а за ним — тонкий, едва заметный, будто сточенный до самого основания серпик луны. Одинокая белая чайка раскинула широкие крылья с черными кончиками, лениво паря в вышине; было удивительно тихо за исключением вечного стрекота цикад, доносившегося до них даже с берега.

Гендо растянулся на пустой корме, загорая. Рядом стояло оцинкованное ведро, из которого он обычно окатывал палубу после мытья шваброй. Одет он был только в джинсовые шорты — когда-то ярко-синие, теперь голубые в цвет неба, обтрепавшиеся понизу до спутанных светлых ниток.

На его торсе еще можно было разглядеть более светлый силуэт от майки, но только если знать, где смотреть. Он почти стерся — тоже линял — каждый раз, как он загорал или работал на лодке топлесс. Фуюцки с самого начала отнесся к этой практике негативно, но объяснения про долгосрочные последствия на Рокубунги не подействовали, — или даже напротив, спровоцировали в нем дух противоречия. 

Фуюцки разглядывал Гендо, пользуясь тем, что тот его не видит.

Черные жесткие волосы курчавились в подмышке и у пупка. Правая его рука прикрывала глаза от палящего солнца, выставляя наружу более нежную и бледную кожу предплечья и ладони. На безвольно раскинутой вдоль тела левой руке рельефные вены проступали под кофейного цвета кожей. Узор из царапин, старых и свежих, расчерчивал ее сетью. На костяшке указательного пальца была содрана кожа, и ранка зияла алым.

Взгляд его скользнул к ногам в соломенных шлепанцах. Они развязно перекрещивались, подчеркивая правую икру, лежащую сверху. Фуюцки знал, что у него есть маленькая родинка на подъеме стопы, с внутренней стороны, — точка, будто поставленная черным маркером. Тайный знак, скрытый символ их связи. Глядя на развитые бедра, он подумал, что они, пожалуй, обрезали Гендо шорты слишком коротко. Но это было простительно — в конце концов, они оба тогда изрядно набрались.

— Ты неплохо справляешься, — наконец сказал он.

— Тогда почему они хотят, чтобы я уходил? — Гендо говорил, не глядя на него. — Я им не нравлюсь.

Фуюцки качнул головой: — Может быть, наоборот, ты им слишком нравишься.

Гендо саркастически хмыкнул. Фуюцки посмотрел на него пристальней.

— Рокубунги... Ты ведь встречался с Юи, так?

— Да, недолго. Семестр или около того.

— И вы все еще общаетесь?

— Почему нет? Мы друзья.

Следующий вопрос был как прыжок в холодную воду. Фуюцки внутренне подобрался.

— Ты не думаешь, что она может быть все еще влюблена в тебя? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

Гендо усмехнулся, белые зубы оскалились под рукой.

— У вас старомодные представления о современных девушках. Юи никогда не любила эту романтическую чушь... Впрочем, о вас она всегда отзывалась с исключительной нежностью.

Сердце Фуюцки убыстрило ход.

— Я бы предпочел уважение, — сухой тон и учительская суровость.

— То, что мы хотим, не всегда получаем, — пробормотал Гендо.

Он потянулся всем телом, поерзал на досках, принимая более удобную позу.

— У нас есть полчаса до следующего пациента, — сказал Фуюцки, не сводя глаз с его раскинутых бедер и не слишком думая о том, что делает.

Гендо сел и потер шею. Улыбнулся одним углом рта.

— Можно скоротать, — сказал он и протянул руку Фуюцки. Одним рывком тот помог ему подняться и перехватил за плечи, когда Гендо чуть не упал на него по инерции. Медленно выпустил и отступил назад. В руках все еще ощущался призрак чужого тела.

— Иди вперед, — блекло бросил он.

И они пошли внутрь, в темноту с яркой палубы. «Я делаю это ради него», — отстраненно подумал Фуюцки, но то была не совсем правда. Просто ему было легче так думать.

Спускаясь по трапу вслед за Гендо, он чуть не стукнулся головой о притолоку. Трюм был влажным, тесным местом, где располагалось машинное отделение с давно умершими двигателями и баки с пресной водой. Приходилось тщательно смотреть под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться о выступающие шпангоуты или трубки какого-нибудь оборудования. Всякий раз, как до Фуюцки доносился далеким эхом плеск волн снаружи, его охватывала смутная клаустрофобия, как будто он был на подводной лодке.

Но сейчас он не обращал внимания ни на поблескивающие на полу лужицы воды, ни на тяжелый, застоявшийся воздух. Скрипы дерева над головой его больше не пугали. Желание сузило мир вокруг до одного тела, сделало его нетерпеливым, и когда Гендо щелкнул выключателем, зажигая тусклую лампочку, он перехватил его руку и потянул к себе. Обхватил за шею, уткнулся в висок, вдыхая запах разогретой солнцем кожи. Быстро поцеловал в щеку, и еще раз. Застыл, тяжело дыша, потом развернул Гендо и неловко прижал к поверхности бака, тут же протискивая руку между их телами и поглаживая ширинку его шорт. Гендо шумно втянул воздух через стиснутые зубы и качнул бедрами вперед, но когда Фуюцки попытался оттянуть шорты и просунуть пальцы между ними и горячим прессом, он вдруг вывернулся, переступил через помпу для откачки воды и толкнул Фуюцки к холодному баку, поменявшись с ним местами. Они молча смотрели друг на друга, Фуюцки непонимающе, Гендо — широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых ничего нельзя было прочесть, пока он не потянулся к губам Фуюцки и не накрыл их горячим влажным ртом.

Фуюцки впился в его плечи, как утопающий; он не был большим любителем французских поцелуев, но после трехсекундного замешательства отвечал Гендо как мог, слепо гладя его лицо и запуская пальцы в волосы на затылке. Что бы ни предложил Гендо, он не собирался ему уступать. 

Они разъединились с каким-то чмокающим, влажным звуком. Фуюцки машинально облизал блестящие от чужой слюны губы и встретил шальной взгляд Гендо. В такие моменты он действительно выглядел довольно пугающе, и Фуюцки отчасти понимал, что могла иметь в виду Норико. Увидь он такой взгляд у другого человека, он мог бы решить, что перед ним опасный сумасшедший.

Гендо положил ему руку на шею и погладил ее. Обвел большим пальцем кадык, затем спустился ниже, к ямке между ключиц в расстегнутом воротничке. Фуюцки откинул голову назад, опираясь о бак, и прикрыл глаза. Это обостряло ощущения. Он чувствовал, как рука гладит его через рубашку, как расстегивает пуговицы дальше, как с шорохом вытаскивает ее нижнюю часть из брюк. Вспомнив кое-что, он снова открыл глаза и взял Гендо за левую руку. Нашел ранку и поднес ее ко рту, не сводя с него глаз. Гендо смотрел с нечитаемым выражением, как он обнимает губами его палец и мягко касается языком среза кожи.

Будто очнувшись от паралича, он резко отнял руку и принялся расстегивать брюки Фуюцки. Потом вдруг опустился на колени, без малейших колебаний, прямо в скопившуюся в килевом углублении воду, и начал стягивать с него нижнее белье. Это был новый уровень непристойности для Фуюцки, и он все еще не мог к нему привыкнуть. Он закрыл глаза, болезненные после яркого света, и дрожь пробежала по его позвоночнику как при ознобе, как при летней простуде, как при предвкушении падения в бездну.  
  


***

  
  
Рокубунги ползал по крыше.

Он был одет в старую, выгоревшую на солнце клетчатую рубашку и все те же шорты. Растянутую белую футболку он завязал спереди узлом, чтобы она не мешалась. Все эти вещи были когда-то в гардеробе Фуюцки, и ему было странно видеть их на другом человеке. Он сидел на носу лодки, выставив одну ногу на борт, и курил не спеша, изредка затягиваясь, стряхивая пепел прямо в воду. Вечерняя тишь окутывала их мягким покрывалом; старик с соседней лодки наконец закончил чинить свою удочку и его неподвижный, будто спящий над водой силуэт четко вырисовывался на фоне розового предзакатного неба.

Фуюцки был молчалив и задумчив из-за раскаяния. В ретроспективе собственное поведение казалось ему чем-то иррациональным, как временное наваждение. Он мог потратить те полчаса на визит к больному, мог проверить одну из проб в холодильнике, мог наконец разобрать срочные запросы страховых компаний. Вместо этого он потратил их на то, чтобы поиметь в рот своего помощника (а затем довести его рукой до оргазма, с болезненным вниманием ловя и впитывая каждый его вздох и прерывистый стон ему в плечо).

Он впервые задумался о том, что деградация коснулась не только постапокалиптического мира. Нет, декаданс затронул и его лично — все вокруг рассыпалось, прах мира оседал на его ботинках, он дышал разложением прежних структур общества, и в высшей степени наивно было думать, что он смог избежать моральной коррозии, смог остаться незапятнанным в таких страшных условиях... — он нахмурился собственным мыслям. Нет, следовало оставаться человеком даже в нечеловеческих условиях, а не искать себе оправданий.

— Все и так знают, — нарушил он молчание. Гендо, привстав, бросил на него быстрый взгляд и пожав плечами вернулся к своему занятию: — Так быстрее найти. 

С поддоном краски и валиком он обновлял красный крест на крыше лодки. Фуюцки одним щелчком отправил окурок в воду и проследил его стремительный полет. Светящаяся точка погасла, как падающий метеорит.

Сонная, убаюкивающая жизнь. Легко было привыкнуть к ней: позволить рутине дней засосать тебя, забыть о том, что хотел когда-то, и не желать большего. Бесконечное лето превращало каждый день в двойника предыдущих, и их круговорот поначалу мог вызвать у вас слабую тошноту, средство от которой было одно: уставиться на горизонт, приковать взгляд к его линии, и не отводить глаз. Стать мысленным центром круговорота, и пусть он течет вокруг вас, никогда не задевая, никогда по-настоящему не трогая... 

Это была жизнь во сне. Он ожидал чего-то другого, когда ехал сюда, и теперь был недоволен то ли собой, то ли обстоятельствами, сложившимися так, что он оказался заложником крошечного мирка одной бухты, ничем не отличавшейся от сотен других бухт, и, как и они, полной странной, своевольной жизни, растущей как лишайник на голых камнях.

Он поднялся, перепрыгнул с носа на мостки и поприветствовал сухонькую пожилую женщину в юкате, с ощутимым трудом несущую к ним большую плетеную корзину. Внутри корзины оказался белый кот, упитанный и разноглазый. Фуюцки попытался воспротивиться, но потом сдался и провел следующие сорок минут, терпеливо разбираясь в особенностях кошачьей анатомии и пищеварения. Распрощались они со старушкой самым сердечным образом, и она ушла совершенно довольная.

Рокубунги вернулся, когда он опрыскивал и протирал столик. Стянул перчатки, перепачканные краской, встал в проеме:

— Вы же не ветеринар.

— Им больше некому помочь.

— И вы готовы помочь всем?

— В этом и смысл, разве нет?

Гендо скрестил руки на груди.

— Господин Тойосима, которому вы дали лекарства, завтра же снова окажется в кабаке у пристани. Если не сегодня.

— Это его выбор.

— Из-за его выбора без лечения останется кто-то, кто мог бы выздороветь.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — сощурился Фуюцки. Ход этого разговора становился ему неприятен.

— Что на самом деле это ваш выбор. — Гендо шагнул к нему и встал у стеллажа. — Вы можете решать, кому помогать, а кому нет.

— То есть кому жить, а кому умереть?

Гендо молча смотрел на него. Фуюцки сокрушенно покачал головой.

— Не слишком ли много ты на себя берешь, Рокубунги? Не могу поверить, что мы действительно это обсуждаем.

— Если не люди исправят несовершенства этого мира, тогда кто? — с неожиданным убеждением возразил Гендо. — Единственный путь к прогрессу — это отбор лучшего и избавление от худшего.

— Делить людей на нужных и ненужных аморально, — медленно произнес Фуюцки. — Сегодня я откажу в помощи господину Тойосиме, а завтра решу, что и ты недостоин жить на земле. Это тонкая грань, отделяющая людей, облеченных властью, от палачей, и перейдя ее раз, человек вряд ли сможет вернуться.

Он рассматривал Гендо с зарождающейся тревогой. И раньше они порой беседовали на отвлеченные темы, но никогда прежде не касались темы столь болезненной. По простоте душевной Фуюцки казалось, что он примерно представляет себе убеждения Рокубунги (и они до удивительного совпадали с его собственными), и сейчас он переживал крах всех своих надежд на взаимопонимание.

— Мораль — излюбленное прибежище глупцов. Трудно представить более бесполезную вещь. Мы носим ее скорее по привычке, как тяжкий груз, с рождения заставляющий волочить ноги, — бесстрастно изложив все это, Гендо сделал паузу. — Но мы говорили о шансах для людей, а не о морали.

— Не будет никаких шансов без морали... — снова попытался Фуюцки. Он чувствовал себя крайне странно, объясняя такие очевидные вещи.

— Отделите мораль и не учитывайте, — перебил его Гендо. Фуюцки рассмеялся в голос от его приказного тона, просто не смог удержаться. Гендо смотрел на него непонимающе.

Посмеявшись, Фуюцки тяжело вздохнул и пояснил: — Ты рассуждаешь как ребенок. Или как глубоко больной человек, — и я даже не пойму, какой вариант хуже.

Гендо довольно долго обдумывал его слова. Фуюцки уже успел пожалеть о сказанном, решить, что жалеть бессмысленно, отсортировать почту за день и взяться за заполнение бланков с историями болезни, когда он снова подал голос:

— Я никогда не был одним из вас. Так как вы можете судить меня?

Фуюцки поморщился и собирался было объяснить, что не судит Гендо, но тот продолжал:

— Я из тех, кто поет в утро казни, я не понимаю ваших законов, не чую морали, потому что я зверь, — а стало быть, вы совершаете ошибку.

Фуюцки недоуменно приподнял брови и обернулся.

— «Лето в аду».

Название ничего не говорило Фуюцки.

— Что-то вроде... поэзии.

— Понятно.

Он встал из-за письменного стола и сложил документы в папки. Убрал часть из них в ящик бюро с архивом. Вскользь отметил, что скоро придется отдавать под архив и второй ящик — папки уже влезали с трудом, прикинул график на завтра, но мысли перескакивали с одного на другое и то и дело возвращались к Рокубунги и его словам.

— Значит, ты гордишься своей аморальностью? — спросил он наконец.

— Я не прячу ее. И не прячусь от нее. — Гендо бросил выразительный взгляд на задернутые занавески.

Был ли это камень в его огород? Они никогда не обсуждали то, что происходит между ними, позволяли событиям течь как им вздумается, как-то безмолвно договорившись о том, что все, что происходит на этой лодке, должно остаться в секрете от стороннего наблюдателя — и неукоснительно соблюдая все меры предосторожности. Фуюцки полагал такое положение вещей их обоюдным желанием, и теперь он был смущен самой идеей, что Гендо мог счесть его осторожность трусостью, его уважение к чужой тайне — двуличностью. Незнамо как, этот человек постоянно ставил его в неловкое положение, хотя вся жизнь Фуюцки, можно сказать, была подчинена одной цели: не оступиться, не изменить своим идеалам, не предать себя. Своим главным принципом он когда-то сделал честность, и не понимал, как некто, открыто исповедующий противоположное, мог раз за разом брать над ним верх в этой игре.

— На что ты намекаешь? — вопрос прозвучал чуть более резко, чем ожидал Фуюцки. Он подошел к Гендо вплотную. — Что я прячусь от себя, когда помогаю людям? — Он до сих пор не мог поверить в серьезность обвинений Рокубунги. — Или что я дурак, раз пытаюсь облегчить их жизни?

— Что ты живешь в страхе, сам не зная, почему.

Гендо смотрел на него искоса, из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. В трюме они были слипшимися, вдруг вспомнил Фуюцки. У него всегда выступали слезы, когда он это делал. Иногда текло и из носа. Но он продолжал это делать, а значит, находил в действии что-то приятное для себя.

— Ты ничего не знаешь. И понятия не имеешь, что я... — Фуюцки осекся, не решаясь откровенничать. — Главное — что находясь здесь, я могу помочь, — решительно подытожил он. — Как врач.

— Cura te ipsum, — парировал Гендо с неприятной ухмылкой, и в его устах латинское выражение прозвучало как грязное ругательство. Фуюцки вздрогнул, как от пощечины. Он глядел в расширенные зрачки Гендо и видел в его глазах вызов, темно горящий огонь, которого там раньше не было. С запоздалым сожалением он подумал, что они, должно быть, слишком долго пробыли вместе на одной лодке, замкнутые друг на друга, слишком тесно сблизились в этих ненормальных летних тропиках, — так, что стали очевидны их кардинальные различия; так, что возвращение на прежние позиции на игровой доске стало невозможным.

— У тебя талант переворачивать все с ног на голову, — хмуро констатировал он. — И оскорблять людей.

— Я никогда не нравился людям, я же говорил.

— Может, ты бы больше нравился, если бы почаще держал язык за зубами.

Он вернулся за стол — старый деревянный стул беспомощно скрипнул, — и потер виски. Головная боль снова напомнила о себе, сдавив их стальным обручем. Хотелось вдохнуть свежего воздуха, хотелось наступления ночи.  
  


***

  
  
Они сидели на палубе, достав легкие раскладные стулья.

Солнце не так давно закатилось за горизонт, и подсвеченный им край неба окрасился зеленоватой лазурью, как морская волна; темный массив танкера казался на его фоне вырезанным из плотной бумаги. И где-то там с противоположной стороны над морем на иссиня-черном небе проступали первые яркие звезды.

Фуюцки курил медленно, без особого на то желания, и смотрел в зелень летнего неба, чуждую и хищную, как водоросли, день за днем заплетающие теплые прибрежные воды.

Что, если лето теперь навсегда, предположил он, и дал время этой мысли расправиться, утяжелиться и заполнить его душу.

Мог ли он привыкнуть когда-нибудь к этому новому миру? Он надеялся, что мог бы.

Теплый ночной воздух обступил его и ласкал голые ноги, далекие разноголосые трели цикад убаюкивали как колыбельная. Это был момент редкого спокойствия, когда душевный покой наконец снизошел на него, когда напряжение дня осталось позади, и он был робко и как-то стыдливо рад, что Рокубунги находится с ним рядом, потому что даже его присутствие казалось сейчас частью этой новой мировой гармонии, и вечерняя их ссора казалась чем-то далеким, смешным и нелепым, безобидным недопониманием, как неверно прочитанная цифра в почтовом адресе. Чем-то, что он легко исправит — как только поймет, как будет правильно.

— Рокубунги, я... — поколебавшись, начал было он, но тут раздались хлопки фейерверков, сухие залпы, далеко разносящиеся в ночной тиши, и он осекся. Гендо вскочил, уронив с колен пустую пивную жестянку, и завертел головой, пытаясь определить направление. 

— Не слишком ли рано для фейерверков? — усомнился Фуюцки, тоже поднимаясь.

— Да не будьте занудой, — отмахнулся Гендо. Фуюцки с удивлением взглянул на него — он не ожидал, что тот окажется любителем таких простых зрелищ, — и в свете кормового фонаря темное лицо Гендо с горящими глазами показалось ему неожиданно одухотворенным, и в тоже время таинственным и немного зловещим, как лицо какого-нибудь южного пирата. Однако зловещесть разом рассыпалась, стоило Гендо расплыться в широкой заразительной улыбке, и Фуюцки невольно улыбнулся в ответ.  
  


***

  
  
— Мне не следовало говорить таких слов.

Они готовились лечь спать, когда Фуюцки предпринял еще одну попытку. Ему было как-то неловко ложиться в постель, не придя к обоюдному соглашению.

— Пустяки, — медленно проговорил Гендо. — Я не в обиде.

Так же заторможенно, медленными движениями робота он взбил подушку.

— Просто... Все эти люди и их бесчисленные проблемы. С каждым днем вы все больше увязаете в них, вот и все.

Фуюцки застыл. Ему стало не по себе от того, насколько слова Гендо перекликались с его собственными мыслями ранее. 

— Как бы то ни было, я предлагаю...

Гендо перебил его, отвернувшись: — Слышите?

Он прислушивался к чему-то с сосредоточенным лицом. Фуюцки сначала не понял, к чему, но потом услышал и он: тяжелая поступь снаружи, необычный ритм шагов, не похожий ни на кого из их соседей. До них донеслась приглушенная ругань, а затем звук удара или падения. Фуюцки встал и быстро застегнул рубашку, одновременно посматривая на обе двери — занавешенный проем на носу и хлипкую дверь, ведущую на корму. Гендо оставил в покое подушку и тоже настороженно поднимался с пола; Фуюцки сделал ему молчаливый знак идти к двери, а сам аккуратно двинулся к проему, стараясь ступать как можно тише.

Шаги (их явно было больше одного) проследовали мимо него, и вдоль борта лодки. Дверь содрогнулась под мощными ударами, — кто-то колотил в нее со всей силы. Гендо инстинктивно шарахнулся в сторону, на лице у него застыло потрясенное выражение.

— Кто там? — повысил голос Фуюцки, приближаясь к двери. Он переглянулся с Гендо, желая убедить его, что все в порядке, но времени на разговоры у них не было.

— Открывайте, это срочно!

Незнакомый мужской голос, явно встревоженный. Внутренне соберясь, Фуюцки открыл дверь и встретил пистолетное дуло. 

Он отступил назад, зачарованно глядя в этот кружок черноты. Он никогда раньше не видел оружие так близко, и оно казалось ему не настоящим... почти игрушечным. 

— Шевелись, — прохрипел мужчина с пистолетом. Он ввалился внутрь, поддерживая второго: тот повис на его плече, стиснув зубы, бледный и с прилипшими ко лбу прядями черных волос, и немедленно осел на пол, стоило товарищу его отпустить. — Закрой дверь, — скомандовал он Фуюцки. — А ты — ты стой так, чтобы я тебя видел. — Махнул пистолетом в сторону Гендо.

Пострадавший дышал часто и неглубоко. Закрыв дверь, Фуюцки поспешил к нему и опустился рядом на колени, уже не обращая внимания на направленное на него оружие. Вся левая сторона у лежащего была в крови, и Фуюцки потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы определить, откуда она. Он нашел рану на шее — чисто поверхностную, не опасную, и куда более серьезное ранение нижней трети плеча. Воронка уходила глубоко в мягкие ткани, развороченная мышца сочилась темной кровью, пропитавшей весь рукав рубашки.

— Кто в него стрелял? — спросил Фуюцки, не сводя глаз с отверстия.

— Солдаты.

Он поднял глаза на посетителя, но тот был совершенно серьезен. 

— Надо доставить его в больницу.

— Ага, чтоб эти сволочи его добили, — в грубом голосе послышался явственный сарказм.

— Но у меня нет... да у меня ничего нет. — Фуюцки тронул импровизированный жгут, перетягивающий плечо раненого, и тут же убрал руку. У него не хватало духа приступить.

— Я слышал, ты хороший человек, — устало сказал человек с пистолетом. Он постоянно оглядывался то на дверь, то на окна с загнанным выражением на лице. — Просто не дай ему сдохнуть.

Но это было самое сложное. Он почти физически ощущал неумолимое скольжение времени, уходящего сквозь пальцы, утекающего вместе с кровью. Фуюцки резко поднялся и поспешил к раковине на кухне, попутно давая распоряжения Рокубунги. Перчатки, упаковка со стерильными бинтами. Он чуть не забыл маску и на ходу уточнил:

— Из чего они стреляли?

— Откуда мне знать-то? Там темно было. Автоматы, винтовки? — он безнадежно махнул рукой.

Вдвоем с Рокубунги они расстелили на футоне медицинскую простыню и перетащили на нее раненого; он был в сознании и застонал. Фуюцки разрезал рукав, быстро оглядел руку — ранение оказалось сквозное, что несколько воодушевляло. Он прощупал плечевую кость, и она на первый взгляд тоже была цела. Он открыл новый бинт, намотал на палец, ввел в эту ужасную кровавую воронку, потом кивнул Гендо, приказал ему «Дави» и заменил свой палец на его. С опаской срезал самодельный жгут, внимательно наблюдая за раной, но вроде бы Гендо справлялся.

— Сколько времени прошло? — спросил он у второго и не получил ответа. Подняв глаза, Фуюцки увидел, что тот стоит, держась за ручку двери. — Эй.

— Я не могу остаться. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о нем, — с этими словами ночной посетитель покинул их.

— Эй! — возмущенно крикнул Фуюцки, но дверь уже закрылась. Он вскочил, но тут же обернулся на лежащее тело. — Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал он, и Рокубунги глянул на него понимающе. Бросился к ним обратно, сжал запястье раненого, глядя на наручные часы. Пошевелив беззвучно губами, взглянул на его бледное, покрытое испариной лицо и с нарастающим беспокойством оттянул веко. — Полное дерьмо, — констатировал он.

Он кинулся к полкам стеллажа, схватил тонометр и вернулся обратно, присел на колено, быстро оборачивая манжету вокруг другой, целой руки.

— Остановилась? — Гендо кивнул. — Перевяжи покрепче и уколи ему шесть миллиграммов морфина и два грамма цефазолина. И готовь капельницу с декстраном.

Фуюцки накачал манжету и впился глазами в шкалу монометра, так же напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину в стетоскопе. Когда он уловил пульс на семидесяти миллиметрах, то позволил себе осторожно выдохнуть. Все было плохо, но могло быть и хуже.

Разведя сухой цефазолин в сине-белом пузырьке, Гендо с помощью Фуюцки перекатил пациента набок и сделал укол в ягодицу. Раненый замотал головой, приходя в себя.

— Можете пошевелить пальцами? — склонился к нему Фуюцки, стараясь говорить как можно громче и четче. После паузы мужчина слабо шевельнул левой рукой — его пальцы дрогнули и чуть сжались. — Хорошо.

Он подложил свернутую подушку ему под локоть, чтобы рука оказалась повыше. Гендо деловито вкалывал обезболивающее и проговорил вполголоса, вынимая иглу:

— Может, это он его и ранил.

Фуюцки не сразу понял, о ком идет речь. Сообразив, пробормотал: — Все может быть.

— Как вас зовут? — громко обратился он к раненому, но тот уже не реагировал. Фуюцки снова проверил пульс, теперь на шее. Прослушал легкие и сердце, проверил, не проступает ли кровь через повязку. Сходил и принес антишоковый набор в оранжевой сумке на молнии; Гендо тем временем быстро собирал систему.

— Разве декстран не для детоксикации? — спросил он, закрепляя пакет на стойке.

— Это другой, — коротко ответил Фуюцки.

Он снова измерял давление. Когда он вынул из ушей стетоскоп, Гендо сказал «Погодите» и ловко ввел иглу-бабочку, пользуясь вздувшейся локтевой веной. Фуюцки поднялся и покрутил регулятор, добиваясь нужной скорости капания.

— Это безумие, — блекло сказал он, глядя на распростертого на полу пациента. Он с усилием потер висок запястьем. — Я даже коагулограмму не могу сделать, это как... действовать вслепую.

— Но у него есть шансы?

Фуюцки развел руками: — По крайней мере плечевая артерия не задета.

— Почему вы так уверены?

— Он бы был уже мертв.

— Резонно, — пробормотал Гендо. Он встал рядом с Фуюцки и стянул на подбородок маску. — А почему вы не занялись самой раной?

— Важнее предотвратить травматический шок и стабилизировать состояние. Если кровотечение остановлено, рана может и подождать.

Мужчина на простыне, как показалось Фуюцки, стал дышать ровнее и глубже; цвет лица у него стал поприятнее. Срезанный рукав его рубашки, темный и сырой, так и валялся на дощатом полу. Фуюцки со щелчком стащил измазанные кровью перчатки и кинул туда же.

— Но пуля могла задеть кость, — неохотно добавил Фуюцки. — Или занести внутрь обрывки ткани. Придется вскрыть полость раны и все промыть.

«Вскрыть и убить его, вот что ты имеешь в виду, — поправил его внутренний голос. — Да ты спятил, если думаешь, что у тебя получится».

Фуюцки колебался. Это была не сезонная аллергия и не укус бродячей собаки, он никогда не имел дело с чем-то, что требовало большего, чем местная анестезия. Он чувствовал, как страх заряжает мелкой дрожью его пальцы и делает их беспокойными, и ему не нравилось это зудящее ощущение. Слишком легко было ошибиться в страхе, слишком разболтанным становился его обычно четкий, почти механистический разум.

— Измерь ему давление, — распорядился он и вытащил тяжелую книгу из стопки на верхней полке, — и температуру.

Фуюцки присел за стол с талмудом по хирургии и быстро пролистал к нужной главе. Хмурясь, присматривался к иллюстрациям и мысленно репетировал последовательность нужных действий, все больше сомневаясь в реальности этой миссии. Положим, скальпели и зажимы у него были, но как насчет крючков? Или нормального рсширителя? Рокубунги, конечно, был старательным парнем, но при всем желании не смог бы проассистировать ему без предварительной тренировки. А времени на тренировки у них не было.

Гендо послушно доложил ему результаты проверки. Давление действительно стало повыше, но температура держалась ниже нормы.

— Накрой одеялом.

— Нашим?

— А есть другое?

Он захлопнул книгу и заходил вдоль стеллажей, нервно меряя комнату шагами. Нет, браться самому за это дело — только навредить еще больше. Нужно было найти способ доставить пациента в больницу, и Фуюцки подумал о своем знакомом в госпитале в Нагойе. Он был уверен, что при должном объяснении всей деликатности ситуации тот найдет способ скрыть личность этого незнакомца. Но пока что... пока что им оставалось делать то, что было в их силах.

Он встал, сцепив руки за спиной.

— Рокубунги, готовь место под обработку. И давай сюда побольше света, неси фонарь с кормы.

Время, неуловимый спутник, скользило мимо, легко обвевая его своим ночным пушистым крылом. Фуюцки закачивал малиновый раствор в раневой канал, набирал в шприц еще, и снова вливал под бело-голубоватым светом, уплощавшем предметы до полной их нереальности. Темная неровная воронка выходного отверстия казалась странным кратером на поверхности далекой планеты, а не частью живого тела. Гендо несколько раз подстилал впитывающие простыни — он не считал, сколько, — и держал на весу руку пациента, пока он обрабатывал входное отверстие. 

— И не зашьете? — спросил он, когда Фуюцки обколол рану и стал накладывать гигиеническую повязку.

— Нельзя зашивать.

Фуюцки потер глаз тыльной стороной запястья. С самого раннего утра он намеревался добраться до корабля и позвонить в госпиталь. И если завтра, как на грех, будет не дежурство Исикавы — что ж, тогда он придумает что-нибудь еще.

Неплохо было бы зафиксировать руку, подумал он, критически глядя на результат своей работы. Но сможет ли Гендо его аккуратно приподнять? Пациент пришел в сознание и реагировал на свет, но погрузился, кажется, в глубокий сон. Фуюцки завороженно смотрел, как поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что жизнь этого человека теперь вне опасности.

Гендо тем временем запаковал два мусорных пакета и теперь торопливо затирал следы на дощатом полу. В низком свете фонаря, отбрасывая длинную угловатую тень, он был похож на четвероногого паука, особенно когда переносил вес с одной ноги на другую, широко растягиваясь по полу.

Фуюцки поежился, — рубашка с закатанными рукавами неприятно липла к его спине. Усталость, которую он не ощущал еще пять минут назад, вдруг разом навалилась на него, и он бессильно осел на стул у рабочего стола, подперев руками голову и медленно потирая щеки.

— Держать его тут слишком опасно. — Гендо повернул голову, по-прежнему стоя на четвереньках, и говорил тихо. — Следует сообщить в полицию.

Фуюцки нетерпеливо замотал головой и жестами показал, чтобы он шел на кухню. И сам пошел вслед за ним, то и дело оглядываясь на пациента.

— Мы не будем сообщать в полицию, — не терпящим возражений тоном сказал он, как только они оказались вне зоны слышимости.

— Мы не будем?.. — повторил Гендо. Он оперся о раковину и сложил руки на груди. Весь вид его выражал скептицизм.

— Мы не можем. Ты слышал, что сказал тот тип с пистолетом?

— Да что бы он ни наплел — он же грозил нам оружием. Он просто опасен, и этот, в отключке, тоже. Надо сдать его, пока он спит.

В голосе Гендо прозвучали неожиданно жесткие нотки. Фуюцки был поражен спокойствием, с которым тот предлагал предательство, — и не просто предательство, но самую циничную его форму — причинение вреда человеку заведомо беззащитному. Это не укладывалось у него в голове, никак не укладывалось. Второй раз за одни сутки он терялся и не мог подыскать подходящие слова в разговоре с Рокубунги.

Он сел за столик, но тут же поднялся. Направился к выходу наружу, сделал пару шагов и развернулся. Покачал головой.

— Ты говоришь ужасные вещи. Ужасные. Что за... — он взъерошил в волнении волосы. — Какой вообще урок мы — как человечество — вынесли из этой катастрофы, если человеческая жизнь по-прежнему ничего не стоит? Если это вот так — раз, и нет его? По щелчку пальцев, по чьему-то приказу? Преступному приказу!

«Они же в спину ему стреляли, — вдруг понял он. — Он бежал, а они... стреляли в спину».

И упавшим голосом произнес:

— В чем тогда был смысл всего этого?

Гендо усмехнулся.

— А вы во всем пытаетесь найти смысл, да? Я заметил: где бы вы ни оказались, вы немедленно начинаете выстраивать смысл как... — он сощурился, подбирая слово — защитную прокладку из рациональности между вами и миром.

— Это то, что делает любой разумный человек.

— Что ж, рациональнее в данном случае не играть в благородство. Ваша щепетильность нас всех погубит.

— Я не могу отдать пациента в руки убийц, — твердо сказал Фуюцки, но во взгляде его читалась боль, и Гендо шагнул к нему, будто притянутый этой болью, и мягко положил руку на плечо.

— Почему? Ты же не давал никакой клятвы. — Он правда не понимал.

Наверное, это страшнее всего, подумал Фуюцки. Что он искренне не понимает.

— Послушай... — Гендо попытался взять его за шею, но Фуюцки отбросил его руку. Такого Гендо явно не ожидал и замер, уставившись на него. 

— Окей, я не давал, — объявил он после долгой паузы. — Я пойду и сообщу.

— Если пойдешь, можешь не возвращаться, — напряженно сказал Фуюцки, когда Гендо обогнул его.

Гендо замер у брезентового полога, и его клетчатая спина показалась Фуюцки сжавшейся и какой-то потерянной, будто лишившейся защиты. Ему даже стало неловко, как будто на короткий миг обнажилось что-то, что должно было всегда оставаться скрытым и недоступным глазу — необъяснимое ощущение со-причастности этому странному человеку, не посещавшее его и в моменты теснейшей близости, вдруг целиком затопило его и напугало своей отчетливостью; но он не хотел сочувствовать Гендо, и не хотел его жалеть. Ему следовало быть твердыней; быть скалой, морским камнем. Если выбор стоял между жалостью к больному и жалостью к зверю, не чующему морали, то следовало укрепить свое сердце, глупое сердце, не ведающее, что оно творит, — потому что никакого выбора не должно было быть в принципе.

«И что ты будешь делать, если он решит идти?» — спросил внутренний голос, когда полог за Гендо скользнул на прежнее место. Буду жить как раньше, мрачно подумал Фуюцки. Как жил сорок лет.

Идея не приводила его в ужас. Ничего незаменимого в Рокубунги не было, а что касается секса... он не был таким уж ярым его фанатом в любом случае. Умственная активность всегда привлекала его больше, и в молодости однокурсники часто подшучивали над его нежеланием участвовать в компанейских пирушках и приглашать на мужскую половину девушек.

Так сложилось, что он был одиночкой от рождения. Он присел на колено у постели раненого и осторожно коснулся его лба, теплого и сухого. Сел рядом, подложив под себя ноги. Мать рассказывала, что он редко плакал, и не успокаивался, если она брала его на руки. Его независимость определила все его развитие. Научившись в три года читать, он открыл для себя новый мир, мир, где была другая увлекательная жизнь, которой он мог жить всегда, всюду, и никак не зависеть от окружающих. В школе он увлекся точными науками, пораженный их всеобъемлющей и непререкаемой надежностью, и к старшим классам он твердо знал, что свяжет свою жизнь с химией или молекулярной биологией. Он никогда не размышлял о том, с какой женщиной он свяжет жизнь.

Раненый что-то промычал во сне и дернул головой. Фуюцки притушил свет, оставив одну настольную лампу, и взглянул на часы: полчетвертого ночи. Он снял старый плед с бельевой веревки, натянутой под потолком, и снова сел, завернувшись в него. Минуты текли, и он стал потихоньку задремывать, когда услышал, как пришел Гендо. 

Только тогда, испытав невиданное душевное облегчение, он осознал с некоторым испугом, что все это время сидел с ощущением нависшей угрозы — где-то над ним на тончайшей струне вытянулся дамоклов меч, и тусклое железо его было невидимо во мраке. Хуже всего было то, что он сам вложил это оружие в руки Гендо; согласившись на его помощь, он согласился, как он теперь запоздало понимал, на союз с человеком, не ставящим ни во что любые традиции, принципы, уклады и здравый смысл, на котором строятся любые человеческие отношения. Золотое правило морали было для него пустым звуком. За общественным договорным карточным столом Фуюцки выбрал себе в партнеры шулера — не лишенного обаяния, но опасного игрока, твердо намеренного выиграть любой ценой.

Гендо постоял в дверях, будто не зная, куда себя девать, потом тихо прошел и занял место на полу у окна напротив Фуюцки. Поставил коричневый бумажный пакет между расставленных коленей, и по позвякиванию Фуюцки догадался, что там бутылки пива.

Он смотрел на Фуюцки, пристально, в упор, и молчал. Смотрел так, как будто пытался найти ответ на какой-то крайне важный вопрос, и Фуюцки было не по себе от пытливости его взгляда. Но он тоже ничего не говорил, и через некоторое время между ними сам собой установился некий молчаливый контакт, бессловесное взаимопонимание. Гендо был серьезен, если не сказать угрюм, и он ждал от Фуюцки чего-то, что тот явно был неспособен ему дать, но сказать об этом вслух было бы уже нарушением каких-то внутренних законов, по которым он жил — и он молчал. Ждал ли он извинений? Может быть. Первого шага в его сторону? Возможно. Фуюцки больше не был уверен в своей способности интерпретировать его душевные движения. Все, что он знал — Рокубунги сидел с угрюмым видом, а потом его угрюмость стала просто печалью, как лед превращается в воду. Мрачный настрой сошел с его лица, и он утомленно опустил глаза. 

Усталые тени залегли под ними, напряженные брови собрались знакомой складкой. Фуюцки внезапно захотелось подойти к нему, взять в ладони это дорогое хмурое лицо, прикоснуться большим пальцем к щеке. Но он ничего не делал, просто продолжал сидеть — как будто прирос к полу.

Не мог сделать ни шага.

Бездействие парализовало его. Патовая ситуация, где все было хуже, чем оставаться на месте — медитативно, холодно и окаменело.

Незаметно он заснул крепким, измученным сном, так и сидя в пледе на полу, неудобно привалившись к стене.  
  


***

  
  
Во сне его руки снова были скользкими от крови. Существо в кювете было крохотным, но он все равно видел его кулачки — каждый размером с ноготь на его пальце, и непередаваемая печаль, смешанная с бессильным гневом, затопила его сердце. «Доктор, он живой? Доктор?» — отдавался в голове еле слышный, безнадежный голос, повторявший с заведенной настойчивостью одно и то же, и он повернулся, чтобы сказать, склонившись под тяжестью вины, «мне очень жаль», но перед ним почему-то оказался знакомый лекционный зал университета, и сотни пар глаз уставились на него с онемелым ужасом.

Фуюцки крупно вздрогнул и проснулся. Чуть не сполз плечом вниз по стене, и неловко схватился за нее, выправляясь. Плед съехал набок, ноги занемели. Он поморщился и потер глаза, огляделся. Гендо спал напротив, откинув голову, рот у него был по-дурацки приоткрыт. Пакет так и стоял у него между ног нетронутый. Было шесть часов утра, и свет озарял комнату даже сквозь задернутые занавески. Фуюцки зевнул и подумал, что до следующей инъекции антибиотика поспать все равно не выйдет. Можно было встать и приготовить на скорую руку завтрак, потом добраться до корабля, хотя, напомнил он себе, сначала следовало проверить состояние их пациента и...

Но постель была пуста.

Фуюцки снова и снова неверяще переводил взгляд с откинутого одеяла на застеленный одноразовой зеленой простыней футон, с размазанных потеков крови на подушку, еще хранившую полукруглую вмятину от лежавшей на ней головы. Может быть, он пошел в туалет, — пришла в голову заторможенная мысль. Может быть, ему стало плохо. Он поднялся, кляня свои неуклюжие ноги, и проковылял к уборной, припадая на правую сторону. Но и там никого не было.

Рокубунги тоже проснулся от его беготни и выглядел задумчивым, машинально приглаживая взъерошенные на затылке волосы. Они обменялись взглядами.

— В помраченном сознании он мог куда-нибудь спрятаться, — предположил Фуюцки.

Они осмотрели каждый угол и к семи часам убедились, что где бы пациент ни был, он точно был не на лодке.  
  


***

  
  
Бесцельные волны едва заметно покачивали палубу под его ногами. Глядя на заросшую кустарником береговую линию, Фуюцки думал о шансах умереть от сепсиса, и о том, как ощущается такая смерть. Возможно, прямо сейчас он сидит где-то там, спрятавшись в густых зарослях, мошки лезут ему в лицо, он раздраженно отмахивается от них одной рукой, а левая рука его будто раздувается изнутри, покрасневшая и отечная до блеска, и пульсирует острой болью. 

Он представил это себе так ярко, что на секунду сам поверил в изображенную картину, но тут же усомнился. Если их пациент оказался столь проворен, то он наверняка уже покинул эту бухту. Может быть, даже нашел того, второго, и воспользовался его помощью. На добропорядочных граждан они не были похожи и наверняка имели какие-то средства, чтобы скрыться из Тойохаси быстро и без шума.

На том конце мостков показался Гендо и лихо подъехал к лодке, спрыгнув с велосипеда и пробежав по инерции несколько шагов. Фуюцки затушил сигарету об пустую пачку и закинул окурок внутрь, затем смял. Вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Выше по холму, на запад, — Гендо указал направление, — в лесу есть военная часть.

Его щеки раскраснелись от быстрой езды.

— Говорят, вчера ночью там была перестрелка. Некая группа — никто не знает, кто они, местные или нет, — попыталась ограбить их склад, но неудачно. То ли два трупа, то ли три — версии расходятся.

Фуюцки слушал, глядя в воду и хмурясь.

— Важнее то, что их ищут. Обыскивают дома, прочесывают лес. — Гендо перехватил его быстрый взгляд. — Да, они настроены серьезно.

Гендо заволок велосипед на лодку, Фуюцки помог ему, напряженно размышляя над новой информацией. Ночь — ограбление — перестрелка. Они не знали, кто начал стрелять первым, но история в любом случае выглядела сомнительно. Может быть, это была ночная сделка — военные часто тайком продавали оружие со складов, — обернувшаяся кровавым конфликтом с покупателями, или, чем черт ни шутит, террористическая атака... каких только фанатиков не развелось в последнее время.

— Тот тип с пистолетом знал про вас. Он или местный, или пробыл тут достаточно долго, — заметил Гендо.

— Для этого достаточно разок потолкаться на рынке. Они наверняка готовились к этой своей операции.

Вдвоем они зашли внутрь, ветер яростно трепал короткие белые занавески на открытом окне и шелестел бумагами на столе. Фуюцки прикрыл раму, и взгляд его упал на постель, так и брошенную неубранной. 

— Если бы только я не заснул... — вполголоса произнес он.

— Лучше ни о чем не жалеть, — бесстрастно посоветовал Гендо. Фуюцки с сомнением взглянул на него. — Что сделано, то сделано. 

«Как же тогда жить? — подумал Фуюцки. — Не давая оценку прошлому?»

— Не верю, что нет ничего, из-за чего бы ты не раскаивался, — сказал он. — Ты сам говорил, что люди несовершенны и жизнь — это череда ошибок.

— Ошибки накажут тебя сами. Нет нужды посыпать голову пеплом.

За уверенностью, с которой он это сказал, чувствовался богатый опыт.

— Что до раскаяния... — Гендо подошел к окну. — Вы знаете сказку про рыбака Урасиму?

— Что-то такое припоминается. — Фуюцки помедлил, вспоминая. — Он, кажется, спас принцессу, попал во дворец морских божеств, пировал и веселился, а когда вернулся на сушу, там прошло много лет.

— Семьсот лет. Я очень любил эту историю ребенком. Просил читать ее снова и снова. — Он замер, глядя в окно. — Как думаете, в чем ее смысл?

— Сложно сказать. Должно быть, в том, что расплачиваться приходится за все, так или иначе. Развлечения тоже имеют свою цену.

— Я думаю, она о том, что сожаление убивает.

Фуюцки моргнул. Такого вывода он не ожидал. Гендо сунул руки в карманы, продолжая.

— Урасима мог жить в этом новом мире, где прошло семьсот лет, где не осталось никого из его близких и друзей. Но он поддался раскаянию, и когда он ему поддался, там, в одиночестве, на пустынном берегу моря, он открыл шкатулку, которую не должен был открывать.

Фуюцки привык, что Гендо говорит более отрывисто, и эта плавная, текучая речь завораживала его.

— И он погиб. Потому что сожаление — это бремя, и в его случае это было бремя всех прожитых на самом деле лет, и всех решений, которые ему доводилось принимать. Метафора жизни как вины, которая погребет вас под собой, стоит дать ей шанс.

Его взгляд медленно перемещался между небом и водой, будто пытался вобрать в себя весь пейзаж целиком.

— Я бы не хотел быть Урасимой.  
  


***

  
  
Солнце медленно дотлевало на пороге ночи; последние, отстающие его лучи скользили по краю корпуса танкера-гиганта и зажигали макушку корабельной антенны тающим золотистым пламенем. 

И тьма, казалось, поднималась из самой воды, откуда-то из дышащих холодом глубин донного мрака. Чья-то рука вскрыла огромным лезвием дно океана, и тьма поползла из него вверх, медленно и неумолимо, с каждой минутой все плотнее заполняя маленькую бухту и покрывая предметы новыми и новыми слоями полупрозрачной темной вуали, пока они не становились слитны и неотличимы друг от друга.

Она дохнула Фуюцки в затылок, и он поежился. 

Он наблюдал восхождение тьмы, разбирая на палубе рыболовные снасти, оставшиеся от предыдущего владельца лодки. Три рундука, доверху заполненные вещами, назначение которых он мог только предполагать. Может быть, Рокубунги разбирался в этом лучше.

Белоснежный катер вылетел из-за дальнего конца пришвартованного танкера и взрезал гладь пенным следом. Патрульный катер ООН — Фуюцки успел заметить две крупные буквы на его боку. Будто летящий над волнами, он целился в небо дерзко задранным носом, и взяв курс на Нагойю, быстро уменьшился до одинокой светлой точки вдали.

Фуюцки отложил в сторону две безнадежно перепутанные сети. Невозможная логика Гендо не шла у него из головы.

Он пытался представить себе этого мальчика с искаженным восприятием — мальчика, который просит снова и снова рассказать ему сказку про Урасиму, как будто бесконечное повторение каким-то образом освободит его от ее пленительных чар.

И слушает, распахнув глаза, невинная синева которых похожа на насмешку создателя.

А в это время внутри него совершается умозаключение — глубоко неверное. Можно сказать, обратное тому, что следовало бы извлечь из этой поучительной истории. Как такое возможно? Что за способность мыслить порождает таких удивительных людей, не отличающих добро ото зла, легко преобразующих одно в другое по сиюминутной прихоти и немедленно забывающих о том, что они только что проделали? Было ли... был ли в Рокубунги некий центр, некое основание, на котором строится характер, — иными словами, было ли в нем нечто _постоянное_ , а не лишь один изменчивый, как дым, универсальный инструментарий манипулятора от мира логики, похожий на набор отмычек... или набор для фокусов.

Он вспомнил брошенное им Рокубунги ранее «ты рассуждаешь как ребенок» и поразился своему случайному точному попаданию. Накинув на мир черный платок, этот мальчик замер в ожидании, готовый явить всем какое-то ужасающее чудо, и победная, торжествующая улыбка временами изгибала его губы под бешеную барабанную дробь.

Крючок впился в макушку большого пальца, и Фуюцки снял его и потряс рукой. 

— Господин доктор!

Он обернулся на знакомый хрипловатый голос. Гендо однозначно шла вежливая почтительность, отметил он. Можно было даже решить, что он нормальный человек.

— К вам посетительница.  
  


***

  
  
Он был так поглощен выслушиванием тонов сердца, что не сразу заметил, что в помещении появились посторонние. Среагировал только на судорожное движение пациентки и вскинул голову, наблюдая в полном ступоре, как группа одинаково одетых людей вваливается через их дверь, потом спохватился и вскочил, выдернул затычки из ушей, шагнул вперед, прикрывая собой полуодетую женщину.

— Что происходит? — его голос наполнился праведным гневом. — По какому праву?..

На них была темно-зеленая форма без знаков различия. Войдя внутрь, в тесноте они сгрудились как-то неловко, будто не уверенные, что делать дальше. Расступились, пропуская вперед, по-видимому, главного — мужчину лет пятидесяти, крепкого и низкорослого, с лицом, испещренным сетью глубоких морщин, на котором застыло самое благожелательное выражение. Он учтиво обратился к Фуюцки:

— Не волнуйтесь, просто осмотр помещения. Вынуждены попросить леди... Мои глубочайшие извинения.

— Можете быть уверены, что я этого так не оставлю, — вполголоса сказал Фуюцки, пока женщина спешно одевалась за ширмой. Командир выслушал его с все той же улыбкой будды: похоже, его ничего не могло взволновать.

Гендо за все это время не произнес ни одного слова. Он застыл на месте, цепко наблюдая за происходящим, и Фуюцки пришла в голову ужасная идея, не имеет ли он отношения к этому внезапному визиту. 

Гендо поймал направленный на него недоверчивый взгляд Фуюцки и еле заметно покачал головой. Но глаза его были темны и непроницаемы, как ониксовое зеркало, и Фуюцки не знал, остался ли в нем хоть гран веры для этого человека.

— Ну? Вы будете обыскивать или нет? — требовательно поторопил он военных. — У меня есть более полезные занятия, чем смотреть, как вы топчетесь по аппарату ЭКГ.

Его не отпускало нехорошее предчувствие.

Двое человек прошли по всей жилой надстройке, сосредоточенно заглядывая в каждый закуток и щель, где человек мог спрятаться разве что в сложенном виде. Другие обыскали трюм, грузно топая по трапу тяжелыми ботинками. Их командир остался ждать наверху и, кажется, совсем не удивился, услышав, что никто посторонний не обнаружен.

— Вы, должно быть, слышали про инцидент, — с готовностью обратился он к Фуюцки, будто того и ждал, чтобы наконец поговорить по душам. — Ночное нападение на армейский склад, все только об этом и говорят.

— Да.

— Один из нападавших был ранен. И, если только наша информация всецело верна, вы — единственный доктор в этой округе.

— Вероятно, да.

— Тогда вы должны понимать, какой вопрос я задам следующим, — мужчина потупился с улыбкой.

— До меня этот ваш раненый точно не дошел, — твердо сказал Фуюцки. — Сожалею, но я ничем не могу вам помочь.

— Давайте присядем, — вдруг предложил его собеседник. Он прошел на середину комнаты и опустился на пол, скрестив ноги. Фуюцки после некоторых колебаний последовал его примеру. Они сели друг напротив друга, за спиной Фуюцки оказалось окно, за спиной военного — стеллаж с вещами и медицинским оборудованием. Группа солдат обступила их с обеих сторон, образуя свободный коридор, чтобы они видели друг друга. Краем глаза Фуюцки видел Гендо, затесавшегося в левую половину; за ним зорко приглядывала пара человек.

Командир блаженно прищурился, потирая бедра.

— Разве не здорово жить на лодке? — ни к кому не обращаясь сказал он. — Такое спокойствие...

— Что ж, — он сложил маленькие плотные ладони вместе, — есть заслуживающие доверия свидетельства, что наш раненый направлялся именно сюда. На вашу уютную лодку, господин доктор. — Фуюцки хранил бесстрастное выражение. — Вы ведь осведомлены, что военное положение предполагает ответственность за укрывательство преступников?

— Я не вижу тут ни одного преступника — укрытого или замерзшего.

Со стороны солдат донеслось хмыканье. Кто-то переминался с ноги на ногу, другой кашлянул. Их командир просто глядел на Фуюцки, долго и изучающе, и Фуюцки с вызовом вернул его взгляд.

— Есть одна игра, в которую я всегда выигрываю, — сообщил он наконец. Неспешным движением достал из-за спины пистолет и со щелчком передернул затвор.

— Я задаю вопрос, и если мне отвечают неправду, я должен совершить определенное невежливое действие.

Говоря это, он слегка кивал, как бы утверждая каждое слово. Мерно покачивалась маленькая круглая голова, стриженая под горшок, вежливая полуулыбка не покидала его лица.

Поднял пистолет и направил его на Фуюцки. Его голос звучал негромко, почти сожалеюще:

— Скажите мне, где он, доктор, или ваш образованный мозг украсит стены этого заведения.

Значит, так все будет, подумал Фуюцки. Неожиданно и просто, без предупреждения загодя. Он не ощущал паники, только некоторое смятение. Сердце билось в груди мучительно быстро, словно боялось не успеть. Пот выступил на лбу.

Все происходило так стремительно, что он не мог до конца поверить в происходящее. Как в дурном сне, он прикусил изнутри губу и склонил голову — смотреть в пол было проще, чем в угрожающую черную пустоту пистолетного зрачка.

— Он направлялся в лес на восток. Пещеры у развалин старого храма, там они остановились.

Все головы как по команде повернулись в сторону говорившего. На сумрачном лице Гендо читалось выражение легкого отвращения. Он не сводил глаз с сидящего на полу Фуюцки, и когда все посмотрели в его сторону, обвел их взглядом, полным мрачного презрения.

Раздался двойной хлопок в ладоши, и все головы так же обратились в другую сторону. 

— Берите его, — коротко бросил командир и поднялся с места, отряхивая колени.

Гендо взяли под руки с двух сторон и повели к выходу. Он шел нехотя, его лицо ничего не выражало.

— Стойте! — Фуюцки не понимал, что происходит. Какая-то невероятная нелепица.

Солдаты замедлили шаг, посмотрели вопросительно на командира. Фуюцки вскочил, нервно разминая руки.

— Он просто студент, — от волнения он начал путаться, и на лице его промелькнула гримаса недовольства, быстрая, как тень птичьего крыла. Какой еще студент, в своем ли ты уме? Поправился: — Просто мой помощник. Он ничего не знает.

«Возьмите меня», — попытался было сказать он, но сбился на втором слове. Он глубоко вдохнул и повторил: — Вам следует взять меня. Это я его спас. Я врач.

— Прописать бы тебе, врач, — хохотнул один из солдат, высокий бритый детина, и раздались одобрительные смешки. Когда Фуюцки попытался пробиться к Гендо через толпу, другой солдат толкнул его в плечо так, что он чуть не упал.

— Стойте же! — снова окрикнул он их, борясь с отчаянием.

— Успокой доктора, — приказал командир кому-то на выходе. Он понаблюдал пару секунд за Фуюцки, потом вышел. Их зеленая цепочка растянулась, следуя по лодке, из-за узкой палубы.

Солдат угрожающе шагнул к Фуюцки, автомат он держал в руках наперевес. Перегородил ему дорогу, а когда Фуюцки попытался все-таки прорваться мимо, схватил за руку, сделал подсечку и, завалив на пол, замахнулся прикладом и ударил его сверху по голове.

Удар был такой силы, что Фуюцки потерял сознание и рухнул как подкошенный. Затылок его с неживым стуком упал на деревянный пол. Солдат для верности попинал его носком ботинка, и, вполне удовлетворившись, поспешил вслед за остальными.  
  


***

  
  
«Юи», — попытался сказать он, но они были под водой, и рот его был словно залеплен густой черной патокой. Длинные водоросли колыхались вокруг них в медленном танце.

Она протягивала ему нечто, упакованное в плоскую коробочку. У нее были нечеловеческие глаза цвета запекшейся крови, бесцветные полупрозрачные руки, и с беспрекословной, глубинной уверенностью он знал, что не должен ничего у нее брать. 

Коробочка все равно оказалась у него в руках (теперь он видел, что это совсем не коробочка, а желтый контейнер для транспортировки биологических образцов, которыми они часто пользовались в лаборатории), и он удивительно легко отщелкнул замки и снял с него крышку, чтобы обнаружить ослепляющую, разрывающую белизну, подобную ядерному взрыву.  
  


***

  
  
Очнувшись, он застонал. Голова просто раскалывалась, затылок горел огнем, его мутило. Свернувшись в клубок, некоторое время он просто лежал на боку и медленно дышал, с присвистом втягивая и выдыхая воздух. Затем попытался встать, и его немедленно вывернуло на дощатый пол — даже не успел ничего подставить. Чуть отползя от лужи в сторону, он снова попробовал подняться, и ему удалось: опираясь о письменный стол, он постоял так, переводя дыхание. Все произошедшее с ним представлялось в некой туманной дымке, и он не мог вспомнить содержание разговора с тем ненормальным военным. Лишь две вещи стояли в его памяти непоколебимо, как обломки римской мозаики, уцелевшие после нашествия варваров: зияющее дуло, нацеленное ему в лицо, и напряженный, глухой голос Гендо, говорящий про пещеры. 

Фуюцки с опаской потрогал затылок, ожидая увидеть на пальцах кровь, но нащупал только наливающуюся под волосами гематому. Они забрали Гендо с собой, вдруг понял он и дико заозирался с этим новым огорашивающим знанием. Забрали и увели. Он должен был догнать их!

Сразу же пришлось схватиться за косяк, чтобы пережить приступ тошнотворного головокружения. Он прижал кулак ко рту и зажмурился; возможно, догнать их будет сложнее, чем он думал. Но бездействовать было нельзя. Упрямо сдвинув брови к переносице, он двинулся вперед, выставив правое плечо, и практически вывалился на открытую палубу.

На краткий момент его захватило ощущение беспомощного кружения в водовороте, будто улица вдруг стала содержимым его головы: размытая, заволоченная дымкой, потерявшая все привычные ориентиры... Нет, всего лишь спустился туман, с облегчением догадался он. Совершенно нормальное физическое явление при перепадах температур.

Физическое явление кралось над землей и над водой, заполняло собой все низины, и гулкие звуки далеко разносились от невесомо плывущего в этой неверной дымке танкера — тяжелые удары по металлической обшивке, перемежаемые резким стрекочущим лязганьем. Окошки в рубке горели призрачным желтым светом, и легко было представить, что на этой обезлюдевшей «Марии Целесте» теперь заправляют одни мертвецы.

«Скорей, скорей, скорей!», — стучащая мысль подгоняла его всю дорогу до берега. Кто-то невидимый отпрянул в сторону, взмахнув корзинкой — еще один призрак, смертная тень на его пути; на повороте Фуюцки чуть не упал с мостков в воду, оступившись, и ободрал ногу, но не заметил этого. Голова налилась изнуряющей болью, и каждый шаг отдавался в ней эхом как в массивном колоколе. 

На берегу было пусто. Поскальзываясь в холодной жидкой грязи, на разъезжающихся ногах Фуюцки бродил, пытаясь разглядеть следы машины, потом сообразил, что они могли приплыть и на катере, и замер, вглядываясь в горизонт. Он плохо видел — все сливалось в неразличимую темную массу — и берег, и вода, и лодки, — и тогда он первый раз испугался, что удар непоправимо повлиял на его зрение, и тут же устыдился своего страха: по крайней мере, он был жив и был свободен, и не его сейчас везли к месту казни. 

Фуюцки обхватил себя за локти; он мелко дрожал то ли от озноба, то ли от холода, и не знал, что теперь делать. Когда-то он знал, но теперь голова его была похожа на разбитый часовой механизм, и все колесики и шестеренки высыпались из нее на влажную глинистую землю, пахнущую солью и гниющими водорослями, и были втоптаны вглубь тяжелыми берцами — когда-то давно, еще в бронзовом веке.

Он сел на землю, не обращая внимания на грязь. Море шептало то, что пыталось рассказать нам уже целую вечность.

Мысли путались, и все казалось ему сном — странным растянутым сном бесконечного лета. 

— Мне не нужна эта глупая жертва, — пробормотал он, но никто его не услышал.

Однажды он заверил Гендо: «По крайней мере, здесь ты в относительной безопасности».

И под равнодушным небом, у холодной воды он узнал истинную цену своим обещаниям.  
  
  
\---------------

*[Cura te ipsum](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cura_te_ipsum)

*[Сказка про рыбака Урасиму](http://hobbitaniya.ru/japan/japan67.php)

*Гендо, цитирующий Артюра Рембо — отсылка к манге Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Days

*Медицинские манипуляции в фике — чистая фантастика.


End file.
